L's True Successor
by MizoreOkumuraPond
Summary: The true successor to L wasn't Near. Nor Mello or Matt or BB. No it was a young girl. About as old as Near and a sheer genious like him too. But her relations and family were kept hidden from the children of Whammy's house. In plain sight of course. That was until Near and Mello found out about who she really was. She was L's biggest secret.
1. Chapter 1

L was to return to the Whammy's House in twenty-four hours. The children of the orphanage were in panic mode. How would they greet L when he returned? How would they react? Would he be in a good mood or a bad mood? The greater part of the children were just rowdy about the return but the main four in line to be his successor, Near; Matt; Mello and Lisa Ann were calm. Collected as usual and eating cake. They were the top four students here. Near and Lisa Ann were tied in first place. Then Mello in second and Matt in third. One of them would be L's successor. Most likely Near or Lisa Ann. Mello loathed these two. They were so quiet and reserved it irked him. All they ever did was do puzzles. Solve Sudoku. Crosswords and word searches. Logical thinking things. Matt? He was an avid gamer. He collected comics and action figures. She collected manga and plush anime dolls. Nate collected robot toys. Matt stayed on the couch with jelly beans and his PSP in hand. These four couldn't be any more different. And that is what made them candidates to be L's successor. Their variation and diversity made them their own version of L. And being themselves was the only important thing to them. So when the time came when L arrived they greeted him with a smile and went on to their daily things. Lisa Ann and Near didn't do so. No they had an even better welcome for L and Quilish Whammy. They had asked Roger to let them use the kitchen, with his help of course, to bake the two a cake. The two spent an hour before L's arrivle to make it. Roger took 30 minutes to bake it. They took twenty to decorate it. All in all when the popped their heads out of the kitchen and spotted L they were covered in flour, sprinkles and icing. Vanilla icing. "L, these two have made this for both of you as a welcome home gift." Roger said wheeling out a round vanilla icing cake topped with strawberries. "You two made that?" Mello scoffed. "Mello be nice. It's the thought that counts." Quilish said with a slight smile. L ruffled the two children's hair. "You two go get cleaned up for dinner ok?" The two raced upstairs and L cut a piece of cake for himself. "I bet the bought it..." Mello muttered softly. "Whatever Mello. You're just as Jelly as a Jelly bean..." Matt said. His dark eyes leaving the game apparatus for a moment before returning to it. He sneered. All the while trying to figure out a way to get L alone and all to himself for at least an hour. But how?


	2. Alone Time

It was storming outside over Westminster, London. The chill of the outside invaded the manor of an orphanage and crept into the rooms of the children that were given another fleece to sleep with. This kept them warm. L was on the couch watching what seemed to be a horror movie with a bowl of popcorn and a smoothie. The other kids had fallen asleep and the only ones left awake were Near, Lisa Ann and Mello. Not to mention Roger who planned to take them with him to the store. By the store he meant the candy shope. Somehow all their candy had disappeared. *cough* L's fault*cough* So now they had to go get more. "Lanni, Near, can you two get Mello. I don't feel comfortable leaving him alone for an hour to do anything he wants." Roger said. Lanni pulled the reluctant minor with her to the boys room. Then she knocked. "What?" The boys cold voice asked with annoyance when he saw them. "Roger told us to tell you that we're going to the store." His face contorted into one that told her he was gonna have a fit. "But we just went to the store four hours ago!" She blinked dully. The only movement coming from her toes as she curled and uncurled them in the impecably white rug. "Don't you think he knows that Mello?" Near said almost bluntly. "And we can't very well leave you alone. Not because of last time." She added as a slight chill blew past the two. "I'm seven! I can take care of myself!" With that he shut the door in their faces. Lanni held three finger. Pulled one away and said "two". Pulled another and he said "one". Then they heard it. The sound of the pillow he owned hitting the wall. Then the bean bag and then the creak of the bed when he jumped on it and had an even bigger fit. She sighed silently as they shuffled away. "Roger he said no..." they said with a pout. "I knew he would...L would you mind?" He sighed. L paused the movie. "Hm?" Roger explained the situation and L agreed. "Becareful out there you three...it's storming tonight." L said as the two children put on their sneakers. There were only two umbrellas at the moment so they had to share one and roger got his own. Then they were gone. L shuffled down the hall, barefoot as always, to Mello's room. He knocked. "I thought I said I didn't want to go to the store!" The door swung open to reveal a now emabarressed Mello. "L w-what are you doing here?" Mello stuttered. "You're seven and by law we can't leave you unattended or un supervised so Roger asked me to babysit." Mello's thought lightbulb lit up like christmas. "Oh...Then I guess I can show you my comic collection!" He smiled brightly.

30 minutes later~

Near, Lanni and Roger were trying to leave the orphanage but the wind was just making it all too dificult for the kids. Then the umbrella snapped. The children stood with shock as they were drenched by the pouring rain. "That's it...you two have to stay back at the orphanage...the wind is too strong." Roger said ushering them back down the road to the gates. He had Quilish open it for him and then they went back to their home. "You two get changed before you get sick. I'll go buy the candy am I understood?" The two soaked children nodded with a shiver. "Good now run along to your rooms and dry off." He said taking off. The two dried their shoes on the mat and scuffled down the hall to their rooms. Right now all that sounded good was a nice hot bath. Then they stopped walking. Realization hitting them like if they walked into a brick wall. Mello had dropped chocolate syrup over the laundry. The children wouldn't have clean clothes until tomorrow. Near looked over at Lanni who looked like a half drowned porcalain doll. She shuddered slightly before sneezing into her soaked hanging sleeve. "Near, Lisa Ann, would you two like a towel?"


	3. Glares

She looked up at L. Her big black eyes staring up at him through a curtain of soaked hair. Near was no different. The two were visably shivering. Looking like lost little puppies. But the look Mello was giving was shredding their souls away bit by bit. "Yes please..." She said trying to stop shivering. He opened the hallway closet. He pulled out two fluffy towels and gave it to them. "You two should change ok?" She looked at Near then to L. "W-we have no clean clothes..." Near said reluctantly. Mello's face nearly imploded with anger. But then again who cared? They were soaking wet and without clean clothes because of him. "Then I guess you'll have to borrow my shirts." L said pulling them along to his room. "Mello come on. I can't leave you alone remember." He said logicaly. Mello followed. Eyes burning holes in the two children by the detective. He opened the door to his room and they followed in. Lanni sneezed again. "Come here." She shuffled towards him and he helped her dry off. But that didn't stop her sneezing which soon turned into a cough. L frowned as he handed her a shirt. "Go change and get to bed ok?" She nodded sleepily and went to the bathroom. He motioned for Near to come over and he helped him dry his hair too. "This is the only other shirt I have...It'll have to do yeah?" Near snuck a peek of the furious Mello. "Y-yeah..." He said feeling uncomfortable. Lanni walked out of the bathroom. "You should get to bed now Lanni..." Near said looking at how pale she had gotten. She walked towards the door. "Night Lisa Ann." Mello said. "Lanni? Is everything ok?" She was swaying slightly. "Y-yeah..." He frowned. Not buying the lie for a second. "Come here. Nate get changed before you get sick too." Lisa Ann closed the door and Near went into the bathroom. He pulled her onto his bed and put his hand to her forehead. "You have a fever...come on get in bed and go to sleep...I'll see if Watari has anything for a fever ok?" He asked tucking the reluctant child in. She just nodded silently. Mello was sent to his bedroom when the sound of the door opening and closing reached their end of the hall. "Nate take care of Lanni for me while I get Watari." L said getting up. Near sat where he had bern recently and L left. "Nate? Does Mihael hate me?" She asked quiety. He looked down at her dark eyes reflecting his frown. "I don't know...I don't he likes anyone..." He answered quietly. She turned on her side. He instinctively went to playing with a wavy strand of his hair. "Then again I believe he's just jealous of us being tied at first place." She sniffled. "Try to sleep ok? You really need it." She felt his cool finger tips against her cheek as he tucked a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear. He didn't want to but it was just instinct. Like he had to keep her happy for an up coming storm. One full of darkness. Like if soon, within a span of two years he'd never see her again. He looked down at her. Dark eyes softening when he saw she had fallen asleep. L hadn't returned yet and just being ob the warm bed made him feel sleepy. By the time L had finally found the medicine and come back the two were out cold and asleep together on his bed. L smiled softly. "So little Lanni does like him..." He turned to face Watari. "They grow up so fast..." L said tucking the boy in and turning off the light. He closed the door and sat back down on the couch where his popcorn still sat and the movie was still paused. "Now...back to Dead Silence..."


End file.
